Dead End
by AffinityFrequency
Summary: Being in an abusive relationship is just something that you see in the media, or read in books. It rarely happens to people you know or care about. That's what they all think, anyway. That's why everyone thinks I'm perfectly happy in my relationship. People don't notice the bruises on me, and even if they did, they don't care enough to ask. I'm stuck in a web of my own lies. -Lily


**A/N: I've been planning this fic for a while, it has a mature theme, but I'm not rating it M because there's not going to be much description to... certain things. So, if you didn't already clue in, then you should know that this story is about an abusive relationship. Therefore, if you aren't into reading violence or offensive language, then please avert your eyes and click the back button. Anyway, I don't know when I'll update this. I wrote this on a whim so don't judge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. If I did, it would've been a lot different.**

* * *

Dead End

"Alright, girls, you're free to go." Lily smiled, turning to look at her cheerleading squad; _her_ squad. It felt good being in control, being the one to tell the cheerers to go home. She had been waiting two years, since her freshman year, to be captain of the cheerleading squad. Now she finally was, and it was just as awesome as she imagined. Most of the girls murmured their goodbyes and left the gym. Savannah walked over to her best friend.

"Why are you so happy?" Savannah laughed slightly. Lily smiled and shrugged.

"Can't a girl be having a good day?" Lily asked, tucking one of her long, dark brown curls behind her ear.

"Sure, I guess. But stop smiling, it's freaking me out." Savannah joked. Lily laughed. She and Savannah had been friends for ten years. They met the second day after Lily moved back from Italy with her mom and Andy. Savannah had been playing outside with Becca, their other best friend, and Lily asked if she could play with them; thus a beautiful friendship blossomed between the three girls.

"Where's Becca by the way?" Lily questioned, throwing her pompoms into her gym bag.

"She had a doctor's appointment." Savannah laughed as she put her blue and white pompoms into her backpack.

Lily laughed, "Is she getting a STD test? She said her mom was making her get one." Lily said. Becca was the wilder one of the three. She wasn't promiscuous in any means but her mom was the conservative, wait until marriage, type of woman. When she walked in on Becca and her boyfriend of _three years_ having sex, she freaked out and made Becca take numerous pregnancy tests.

"Yeah, I think so; poor Becs. She and Jeremy have been together since they were fourteen and her mom still freaked out." Savannah said.

"Well I will most definitely freak out if I ever walk in on my future children having sex." Lily pointed out, putting her gym bag onto the bleachers as she took a seat beside her purple bag.

"Well me either but I wouldn't force my daughter to take pregnancy tests and get a STD panel." Savannah giggled, climbing up beside Lily.

Lily laughed, "True." She said, watching as the boys finished their basketball practice. Lucas and Nathan had took on the job of co-coaching the Ravens, leading them back to an unbeatable reputation. Lily was dating Blake Richardson, the co-captain of the Ravens. Jamie wasn't the captain of the team as his father had been because he was also in competitive baseball and couldn't make some basketball practices. Jeremy Kerrington was the other co-captain; who so happened to be Becca's boyfriend.

Savannah bit her lip as she saw Andre Fields, her biggest crush, wink at her. She smiled slightly and waved shyly. Lily smiled as she saw the interaction between her best friend and Jamie's best friend. Savannah was a cute girl. She had straight blonde hair; just below her shoulders, side bangs, golden-amber eyes and light freckles sprinkled over her nose and cheeks. Just what Andre was attracted to. She was watching Andre as he walked into the change room, gleaming with sweat, alongside the other guys.

"What I would give to have x-ray vision." Savannah sighed dreamily. Lily lifted up Savannah's hair, looking at her neck. "What are you doing?" Savannah laughed as Lily looked down from her neck, her eyes wandering over her body in a confused manner.

"Looking for an arrow because you obviously got shot by cupid." Lily's lips curled upwards into a smirk.

Savannah laughed, "That sounded like a pick-up line." She smiled.

"Yeah, I think it was. But seriously, just ask the guy out." Lily said softly.

"No..." Savannah blushed.

"Vanna, you're meant to be together. He winks at you, you blush. He smiles at you, you blush. He talks to you, you blush. Do you see a pattern?" Lily asked.

Savannah laughed, "I'm waiting for him to ask me. We text all the time and he always hints at us going on a date, so I want him to ask." She said simply, looking down at the chipped pink nail polish on her nails.

"Well it would save you a hell of a lot of worrying and anxiety if you just asked _him_." Lily said pointedly.

"Aunt Lily!" a little voice yelled. Lily looked up to see Anna, Keith, and Sawyer, all standing around Peyton, who was standing by Lucas.

"Anna banana!" Lily smiled, raising from her spot to run over to where the four year old was waiting, scooping her up in her arms. Savannah laughed and walked over. Anna was the youngest of Lucas and Peyton's three kids. She was four, Keith was five, and Sawyer was eleven. Sawyer looked like a mini version of Peyton, Keith looked exactly like Lucas, and Anna had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes; just like Lily. Lily had these obscenely bright blue eyes that made people ask her if she was wearing coloured contacts, and Anna had the exact same eyes. She was actually named after Lily, her full name being Lily-Anna Karen Scott; but everyone just called her Anna to avoid confusion. She was named after Lily not only because of her looks, but also because Lily had become extremely close with Peyton from the time she was ten on. Peyton was her big sister in a sense that she was always there for Lily. Though Lily also called Haley and Brooke her big sisters, too, because she had grown up around them.

"Hey pretty, how've you been?" Peyton smiled at Lily, stroking Keith's wispy blonde hair through her fingers. He leaned against his mom's leg, watching Sawyer as she stared down at her iPod.

"Great, what about you?" Lily smiled as Anna snuggled into her, resting her little head on her shoulder.

"Good. Pretty busy actually, first it was Anna getting sick, now its Red Bedroom. But anyway, how's your dad been doing?" Peyton asked. Andy had been having some trouble with his back lately, to the point where he was hospitalized for the pain and was under strict orders for bed rest.

"As good as he can be. The doctor basically told him he needs to get a massage every week. There were no arguments on his part." Lily laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Lucas laughed as he ruffled Keith's dirty blonde curls. Keith looked up at his father, eyebrows scrunched together in his silent protest. Lucas smiled and stopped the ruffling.

"Do you need a ride home?" Peyton asked.

"No, Blake's taking me home to change and then we're going out. But thanks for the offer." Lily said. The conversation continued with Lucas and Peyton until the boys finally came out of the locker room.

Jamie, Jeremy, Andre, and Blake all came into the gym with their gym bags on their shoulders; still mildly sweaty from their practice.

"Ready to go, babe?" Blake asked Lily, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Lucas squared his jaw, hating that Blake and Lily were going out. Blake could be an ass sometimes, even to Lily, but she always bitched right back at him. Blake wasn't on very good terms with Lucas or Nathan; they had gotten in a lot of fights about his role on the team. Peyton wasn't too fond of him either; from the stories Lucas told her.

"Yeah." Lily said and placed Anna back down on the ground.

"Bye bye." Anna said, kissing Lily's cheek.

"Bye bye." Lily laughed and kissed Anna's head of dark curls. Lily hugged Sawyer and then held her fist out to Keith. He smiled and bumped fists with her. "So fresh." Lily joked, ruffling his curls. It was addicting, everyone did it.

Blake glanced at Lucas. Lucas had a look in his eye that was almost daring Blake to try anything. Blake didn't say anything; he just put his arm around Lily's waist. Lily laughed slightly until she saw Lucas look at Blake with _the look_. The look that said 'you hurt her and I'll kill you'.

"Quit it." Lily warned, pushing Blake's hand off her before hugging Savannah goodbye.

"I'll see you later." Lily said. Savannah waved as Lily and Blake walked out.

"Can you just drop me off at my house? I need to change and then we can go back to your place." Lily said as they walked to his car.

"You look beautiful, you don't need to change. Besides," Blake said as he and Lily got in the car, "It's not like you'll be wearing your clothes anyway." He smiled.

Lily laughed, "Yeah well I don't want to be stuck in this after." Lily said. Blake sighed.

"Lily, let's just go back to my place. You look fine." He said.

"Blake, I already told you I want to change." Lily said.

"And I just told you that I don't want you to change." Blake said, turning to look at Lily. Lily looked at him for a second.

"You know what, I don't really feel well anyways. If you don't want to drive me home then I can get a ride with Lucas." Lily said, testing Blake's annoyance. She reached to open the door but Blake caught her wrist.

"Lily, you're overreacting. Besides, you know I don't like him. I'll drive you home, okay?" he asked, a bit annoyed. Lily sighed and nodded.

"You can let go of me now." She said. He was beginning to hurt her. He looked at her for a second and then let go. He didn't say anything; just started driving. "And he's only like that because he's my brother. He has to be overprotective. All good brothers are." Lily said quietly.

"Yeah well he's an ass."

"That's your opinion." Lily muttered.

The drive back to Lily's house seemed longer than usual. They finally got there and walked inside together. Blake followed Lily upstairs. She got into her room and slipped off her cheerleading outfit, standing in her bra and underwear. Blake smiled and walked up behind her, kissing her neck and sliding his hands onto her stomach. Lily smiled slightly, relaxing against his touch. It continued for a short while before Lily was drawn back to her reality.

"As much as I love that, we can't. My parents are gonna be home in less than an hour." Lily said, groaning quietly. She didn't want it to stop, but she sure as hell didn't to get caught.

"We have time." He whispered in her ear before trying to slide her underwear down.

"Blake, no we don't. Stop it." Lily said, a weak laugh escaping her lips as she tried to move away from him. She just ended up turning to face him, in his arms. He kissed her but she pulled away, "I'm serious, Blake. Stop it." Lily said, turning her head away. Blake groaned and let go of her.

"Why are you such a prude all of a sudden?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry if I don't want my parents walking in on us." Lily said defensively.

"They're gonna be home in an hour, Lily!" he yelled.

"I don't know that. They could be home any minute, it depends on how long my dad's appointment at the doctor was." Lily said simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well it's not like we haven't had a quickie before." Blake said, his hands on her hips.

Lily sighed, "Blake, can't you just wait 'til we go back to your house? We can't do it here." She said seriously.

"Oh my God. You're so fucking difficult sometimes, Lily." Blake let go of her, rough enough to make her lose her footing. She gripped her dresser before she could tumble back.

"Why are you being such an asshole today?" Lily asked quietly, crossing her arms. She hated it when Blake was mad at her. It made her feel terrible.

"And when _you_ want sex, suddenly the entire fucking world has to stop so we can. I just want to fuck you, Lily! You're being a bitch so I just want to fuck you, get it over with, and go home! I don't want you around me if you're gonna be so stuck up and annoying." he yelled. Lily was taken aback by Blake's anger. He hadn't ever said something like that to her. Usually it was 'Baby can we?' not 'I just wanna fuck you and go home'.

"I think you should go." She said quietly, not looking at him. Before Lily could even see it coming, she felt a blow to her face and she fell back against her dresser, and then onto the floor. She didn't even know what happened at first. One second she was standing up, and next she was on the floor and her cheek was stinging. Lily just laid on the floor, holding her face, so scared.

"Oh my God." Blake quickly grabbed Lily by her arms, pulling her up against his chest. "Oh my God, babe, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He said.

Lily's eyes were wide. Blake pulled her back so he could look at her. Lily could see he was genuinely terrified.

"I didn't mean that, I swear to God. I'm so sorry." He said, quickly kissing her forehead. "I'm so fucking sorry." He whispered.

Lily swallowed nervously. As scared as she was, she felt safe against him. It didn't even feel real. "It's okay." She said quietly.

"No it's not, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have... I can't believe I did that." Blake whispered.

"It's okay." Lily said, her tone sharpened. She pulled back, looking at her boyfriend. "Blake, it's alright. Stop apologizing." She said.

"Please don't tell anyone. I won't even... I won't ever touch you again, I promise." He whispered.

"I won't. It's okay." She repeated, her voice quiet.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

~.~.~

Becca and Savannah were sitting in Becca's room. They heard the door downstairs open and close. "Hey Lily, we're in my room!" Becca called out, flipping through a Cosmo magazine.

Lily opened the door, stepping into the purple room. She turned around to face her two best friends. Savannah's mouth dropped open, seeing the bruise on Lily's cheek. "How did _that_ happen?" she asked.

"Probably playing too rough in bed. It is Lily after all." Becca teased. Lily let out a quiet laugh, nodding.

"Believe what you want Becs." She said, sitting down on the computer chair.

Becca flipped her short black hair over her shoulder, "Seriously though, Lil, what happened?" she asked.

Lily sighed, "I just hit my cheek when I fell getting out of the shower. It's no big deal. Just don't tell anyone because they'll call me clumsy." She lied, a fake smile hiding what she truly wanted to tell her best friends.

"Nice one." Becca said, "So other than that, how was your night with Blake?" she asked, her eyebrows raised and a big smile on her face.

Lily rolled her eyes, "It was fine. We didn't really do all that much." She said.

"What? You mean for once you hung out with Blake... without having sex with him?" Savannah pulled a surprised face, which made both Becca and Lily laugh. Though Lily's laugh was considerably more sarcastic-sounding than Becca's.

"Not quite. We had sex. It just wasn't anything special." She muttered. And it wasn't. She didn't want to have sex with Blake at all after what he said and did to her, but when they went back to his house, she didn't argue. It was the worst sex of her life. She just laid there, so bored that she counted how many CDs were on his shelves. Forty three.

"Well don't complain. Some of us would give anything to have casual sex with a certain caramel-coloured boy." Savannah sighed.

Lily laughed, "Trust me, you wouldn't." She said seriously, "Me and Blake are so boring now. All he wants is sex. We never go on dates anymore because he's either too tired or doesn't want to or is busy, and I'm stuck by myself on a Friday night." She groaned.

"Um, you're with us aren't you? What happened to your awesome mood yesterday? Bring it back because you're downing on my mood." Savannah said with a small laugh.

"Sorry." Lily mumbled. She looked at Becca, "So how was your doctor's appointment?" she asked.

Becca scoffed, "You have no idea. My mom's officially crazy. I don't have any STDs or anything else wrong with me but she's like 'Oh well we'll have to come back every two months for more tests' meanwhile I'm sitting on the exam table like, 'Just leave me alone already'." She laughed, continuing to talk as she looked over at Savannah, who seemed to be listening intently.

Lily completely zoned out of the conversation. She would give anything to have a 'Becca and Jeremy' type of relationship. They met when they were fourteen, and they've sworn they'll get married one day. Jeremy always brings Becca flowers, for no occasion. When she was sick he made her soup. On Valentine's day he bought her a gorgeous dress for their date at a five-star restaurant, along with a bouquet of red roses and a little pink teddy bear. As cheesy as it was, Lily wanted it. Blake rarely did things like that for her. If he did it was because she asked or complained about how he never did anything.

Lily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she looked down, taking it out of her pocket. There was a text message from Blake.

_Can we hang out later? I'll make everything up to you. Love you babe. X_


End file.
